freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Feature Presentation (Filmreel)
Walt Disney Feature Presentation (Filmreel) is at the beginning of every Disney VHS tape after the previews from 1999 to 2006 before the movie begins. Scare Factor None to medium. The narrator's voice, music, and background will scare the living heaven out of audiences, children and babies alike when they are going to the movie theater. Nevertheless, this is a beautiful logo for those who are us to it. Those who are used to this logo might be surprised when it shows up. Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Dr. Robotnik Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:2000s Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:Disney logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:VHS Logos [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] Category:Pixar Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:OKAY, EAT YOUR DONUTS. Category:A Category:HOLE?? Category:Cliff? Category:Logoa which a Category:Logos which send every character from sm Category:Logos which send every character from Smash Ultimate to sleep. Category:Cozy logos Category:Warm and toastiest logos!! Category:Logos that make all the Yoshis calm down Category:Logos that are scary that your Nintendo eGroup cries/becomes sad. Anemic then the leader tells everyone from the group to b Category:Take a breath. And then the leader sets them in a comfy and cozy spot to sleep. Category:Logos that scare Take a Breather Category:Logos that scare Pump n' Jump Category:Logos that scare every character from Mario Party 8 Category:Logoa that want to kill me Category:Logos so freaking scary that the Evil Mario come so to your screen, and then the real Mario hides in a safe and warm place. It's called Wayne's Warm Up. Then everyone in Mario Series sleeps all in the bed. Category:HOLY PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY! Category:Logos that scare Button Mashers Category:Logos that scare Shake it Up Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare all the Mario Party mini games Category:Logos that scare Booksquirm Category:Logos that scare Coney Island Category:Logos that scare Real Smoothie Category:Logos that scare Skipping Class Category:Logos that scare Merry Poppings Category:Logos that scare Don't Look Category:Logos that scare Trike Harder Category:Logos that scare the High Five animation from SMP Category:Umm... Category:Logos that destroy the world Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your sister, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your sister until you and your sister fall asleep Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your brother, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your brother until you and your brother fall asleep Category:STOOP!D MONKEY Category:Stupid dumb baby Category:"Useless" means you, fuckasstitsuckcockfaceasssuck. Category:YAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Category:My hope Category:Here We Go! Category:Pingu: Belly slides Category:WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M PINGU THE PENGUIN! Category:OwO Category:UwU Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:ACHOO!! Category:P Category:L Category:U Category:M Category:B Category:E Category:R Category:PA Category:N Category:T Category:S Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Lindsay Category:I F**KING R*PE SHININGSTARCO!!!! Category:F**k s**t a** b*tch c*nt ra** h**l scr*w des***e Category:Uppies Category:I don't give a snap. Category:I give a snap. Category:Feature Presentation Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Childish Logos Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Logos that could not scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that make pichu cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Panty and Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor